Wake up
by efay
Summary: A fanfic inspired by a song describing why Usui Takumi wake Misaki Ayuzawa up in the middle of the night. I don't want to spoil the story so please just read and review. One shot


**Disclaimer:** I should've been Maid-sama's owner! But I'm not… oh well. I do not own the song either. Lucky owners!

**Note:** This is my very first fanfic based on a song. Was it called a songfic? Well I don't know. The song will be mentioned at the end of the story. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, this is a oneshot! =D

**Title: **Wake up

_**Song lyrics (bold and italic)**_

'_Thoughts' (italic enclose in single quote)_

"lines uttered" (enclosed in double qoute)

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" He was leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded in front of him.

Her chair made a faint noise as she stood up and pack her things. She headed towards the door without saying a word.

He extended his left arm across the door to block her way.

"Move." Her voice was barely audible. "I said move!" She tried to get rid of the clog in the way but his right hand is faster than her left and before she knew it, she was already trapped between his arms.

"How long are you planning to avoid me, Ms. President?" He leaned closer to her and she felt the cold wall behind her when she took a step back. Her cheeks became warmer when she noticed his amusement towards her embarrassment. "Get away from me!" She tried to escape but he had no plans of letting her.

He held her chin and lifted her head up. "I like it when you're blushing." Her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red as his face drew nearer with hers.

She slapped his hands away from her face. "I'm tired of being teased by you." She said, head bowed avoiding his eyes. "And I hate it… that I'm confused. Sometimes you're nothing but an annoying perverted alien then you'd suddenly turn into a knight in shining armor." She bit her lips. "I'm sick of your games!" Her words are trembling.

"You're lying." His gaze was fixed on her as he move closer.

"No I'm not!"

"Then tell it to my eyes." His fingers caressed her face as it moved to her chin to lift her head once again.

She looked at him in the eyes. "I don't want to see you again!"

_**You pushed me**_

It was just like her normal reaction. He was in fact already used to it. It wasn't even as hard as she mostly does but it was enough for him to felt weak. It's as if the impact went straight to his heart. His eyes were in awe. He had never seen her that way before. Maybe it wasn't really because of the push.

_**I don't have the strength to resist or control you**_

The sadness in her eyes made him weak. He had never seen her eyes as sad as they were when she said those parting words. _'I don't want to see you again…I know she's lying.'_ He knew it very well indeed, but he can't. It's evident that there is something wrong. It's obvious she wants it the other way, but he just can't, he can't resist her words.

_**To take me down, take me down**_

He always gets the upper hand. He even enjoys his winning streak on every game he played on her. It may seem that he won again because she ran away but he knows better.

Well, it wasn't just her eyes, her tears took him down.

Inside, he refused to follow her but his body won't listen. His feet started the rebellion by walking. Soon enough he was already running. His lips joined the rally when it whispered her name. He had totally lose control when the whispers went louder and he finally gave in and shouted "Misaki!"

His eyes found her and she was still running as fast as she could. Nevertheless he caught her hand. "I know you're lying. You know you want to see me… always."

His words stopped their feet.

"Says who?" She freed herself from his grip. "There is no normal girl in this world that would want to see a perverted alien like you always!"

"See, you're lying." He took a step forward. "You can't even face me, moreover look me in the eyes." He took another step. He tried to reach her but her slap in his face was faster.

_**You hurt me, but do I deserve this?**_

She had her head bowed.

He had his eyes wide open.

He was surprised and hurt. He felt the ache not on his cheek but on his heart. He is certain that he absolutely did nothing to deserve that slap. He recalled the moments he was bugging her. Yes he annoys and teases her always but he was sure she has gotten used to it and none of those are worse enough for him to deserve such a thing. Why?

He looked at her again. She is still facing the floor. _'Why? Ayuzawa?' _Sadness is visible in his eyes but it didn't last long when he saw her tears falling. He was not the only one who got hurt.

_**You make me so nervous**_

All of the pain and sadness he felt melted and was suddenly replaced with concern. '_It all made sense now'_ "You're scared." He was nervous._ 'There is no reason for her to hate me.' _And the only reason why she was avoiding him is that she feared it. He is sure of it but his nerves won't calm down. He's nervous maybe because he might still be mistaken. She was shaking. "You're scared of falling for me completely."

_**Calm me down, calm me down**_

Her eyes went wider when she heard what he said. _'How did…' _Yes, he wasn't mistaken at all. _'Can he read minds?'_ What he said was exactly the reason why she was having a hard time avoiding him.

Much to his surprise he was right after all. It was clearly visible in her reaction over his statement. He let out a heavy sigh. That was all it takes to calm his nerves down.

He felt how her shaking slowly subsided when he held her hand.

_**So come here**_

He wrapped her in his arms as tightly but as gently as he could.

_**And never leave this place**_

It was like a perfect movie scene. He wants to keep her forever. "You don't have to be scared." He pulled his self away gently and looked at her face.

_**Perfection of your face**_

Her raven hair falls perfectly without any effort. Her teary eyes shine even brighter than the stars. Her lips invite his. _'She's so beautiful'_

_**Slows me down, slows me down**_

Her beauty took his strength away. And it seemed that earth rotated in slow motion. He didn't want it to end.

_**So fall down**_

"Don't be scared." His voice echoed in her mind. _'You can fall'_

_**I need you to trust me**_

"There's no reason to be scared." She felt assurance in his words. _'I'd catch you'_

_**Go easy don't rush me**_

He smiled. "I'm always teasing you because I like it when you're mad. I like the different expressions you make" His gaze were fix on her. He likes her. No. He loves her. He knows that he is also special for her and he don't want to rush everything.

_**Help me out, why don't you help me out**_

He don't want to confess his feelings because he knows she have her priorities. It's also because of those priorities why she doesn't want to fall. She thought that the only way to keep her from falling even more is to stay away from him. He knew better. He knows it didn't help her. _'See you're struggling' _It didn't help him too.

"That's why I always want to be with you." He said as he smiled at her. She took her eyes off of him. "And that is also the reason why you're having a hard time avoiding me, because you know that you also like it when…"

"You can't fool me." She cut his words with her abrupt response. "Why don't you just…"

_**You say "Go! It isn't working!"**_

_**I say "No! It isn't perfect so I'd stay and still…"**_

"I'm always gon'na be by your side." He leaned closer but she started running away again. "Just leave me alone!"

_**Take it, take it all, take all that I have**_

He chased her again. _'What should I do with you?' _He knows that she's so stubborn but he just can't let her, no, not this time. He refused to leave her alone. She can take it all away from him but not that chance to be with her.

_**I'd give it all away just to get you back**_

If it would cost him everything to bring it all back to the way they were, he'll give it away without hesitation.

_**Fake it, fake it all, I'll take what I can get**_

He has been too attached to her and it will be painful to let go. He knows that it's not just him. _'Her tears proved it all.' _It's crystal clear she's having a hard time avoiding him. She's trying not to fall for him not knowing she already did. _'You can fake it all you want but I do get it.'_

_**I'm knocking so loud can't you hear me yet?**_

He was not so vocal about his feelings. It's because he need not to say anything. His perfect timing and naughty but sweet ways say it all. _'She's not that numb and stupid to not feel and see it'_

She did realize it after all. His actions slowly melt her heart away and she's resisting it. "You're resisting me by running away?" He shouted as he shortened their distance. He grabbed her hand yet again.

"_**You try to stay away… but you can't forget."**_

He pulled her and embraced her tightly but she managed to break loose and run away.

He's far from tired but his feet felt so weak. _'Why do you keep on running away?'_ His chest breathes normally as if he didn't run but his heart is exhausted. _'Do you really want me to walk away?'_ His lonely eyes stare at her departing figure. _'If that's what you want…'_ He turned his back from her and was about to walk away when he heard a scream.

She was running fast and didn't saw what was coming. "AHHHHH!" She screamed before the car hit her and her body fell to the ground.

"MISAKI!"

He opened his eyes. His sweat dropped on his pillow.

"A dream."

He pulled his self up and sat on the side of his bed. He reached for his phone and immediately dialed her number.

'_Please answer'_ He knows it's just a dream and there's no way she'd be hit by a car at that hour but the only thing that would calm his worried heart is her voice.

_**Wake you up**_

"Hello…"

"Hello…. Misaki? Are you okay?"

"usui…" Her sleepy voice sounded like a sweet melody. _'It's far from her – '_ "USUI!" _'Oh! There it goes her usual self.'_ He smiled and sighed for relief.

_**In the middle of the night**_

"Why are you calling in the – AHHHHH!"

"MISAKI!" He heard nothing else after the phone dropped and cut his call.

He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and headed towards her house.

She dropped her phone. Her eyes are as wide as her mouth. Fear ran all over her body. A silhouette of a girl with long straight hair scared her. She felt the creepy chill ran through her veins as the silhouette went bigger and closer and it said "Don't be scared." with a voice as plain as ever. "It's just me."

"Suzuna!" She let out a huge sigh. "Why are you still awake?" She wiped her sweats off of her head.

"I just went to the bathroom. I'm going back to sleep now."

'_I thought I saw a ghost.'_ She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered her phone. _'Usui' _She got out of her bed and was about to pick it up when she saw something in the balcony, someone rather.

"USUI!"

"Misaki! Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" She opened the door and he rushed towards her and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're alright." His hug knocked the both of them down to her bed.

"Why are you here?" She was so surprised. She had never seen him as worried as he is at that time. He smiled. "You said you wanted to see me."

A vein popped out of her head. "WHAT?" She exclaimed with her eyes wide open.

"There is no normal girl in this world that would want to see a perverted alien like you especially at this hour!" He chuckled. _'That was exactly what she said in my dream' _"Yes, 'cause you're not a normal girl." Now there's two vein on her head. "Why you – !" She grab his shirt and was about to punch him but his words stopped her.

"I heard you scream over the phone so I rushed here to find out what happened." His eyes are full of concern. Her anger was suddenly flushed out of her. _'what was he thinking?' _She released her grip on his shirt and asked "Why did you called me in the middle on the night anyway?"

He leaned closer to her and held her chin.

"…_**to say… I will never walk away again… I'm never gon'na leave this bed."**_

Her eyebrows furrowed. "again?...But you never walked away from me…" She blinked naively but the innocence didn't last long when it was immediately replaced by a huge vein popping out of her head when she realized what he said after. "And what do you mean you'll never leave my bed! Get outta here you perverted alien!"

-END-

* * *

**Song:** Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5

**efay: **I hope you like it. A little trivia, the song was on repeat while I was typing this one shot. I so love it!.

Thanks for reading. Please do review. Thanks! God Bless!


End file.
